


Little Regrets

by possiblyfictional



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I live a life of regret, I'm Sorry for Nothing, M/M, SEND ME TO HELL, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyfictional/pseuds/possiblyfictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know how it happens.</p><p>Come to think of it, why did it happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Regrets

It was the kind of decision that had absolutely no previous thought attached to it.

One second, Dean and Cas were just staring at each other again. The next, Dean had pounced on that motherfucker with absolutely no warning.

Cas was pressed into his chair with a lot of Dean in his lap, rightfully alarmed by this sudden human fiercely sucking on his face. He doesn’t really question it, however. The angel is more focused on kissing right back, the tongue forcing its way into his mouth, the hands roaming his body.

They don’t know exactly how they managed to get into Dean’s room, just that Sam had walked into the map room at some point, then ducked out after less than a microsecond. He’s probably dying somewhere in the bunker, but they really don’t care.

After the door had shut behind them, Cas is pressed against a wall, and he’s actually really excited about this for once.

When Dean stops to catch his breath, Cas posed a question.

“Is this the appropriate time for sex?”

Dean huffs a laugh, nods, and grabs Cas by the lapels of his jacket to kiss him until they both fell onto the bed.

Cas was more than willing to help Dean get through his layers of clothes - the jacket, the flannel, Flannel #2, Flannel #3, Flannel of Regret, Undershirt A, Undershirt B, Undershirt C-12, Tank Top 1, 2, and 3, and finally, The Missing Leather Jacket.

While that fresh hell continued, Dean was trying to strip Cas, to absolutely no avail. The layers conceal his feelings, but they come with a price.

Needless to say, we’re all shocked the mood didn’t get destroyed by the time the two were finally shirtless. And we haven’t even started on the pants, y’all. We haven’t even gotten through the Dean is Bisexual Crisis™. Just you wait.

Anyway, Sam was still dying in the corner, right, but Dean and Cas were finally getting it _on_. Cas took no time in reaching for Dean’s belt, keeping his fingers cleverly away from anywhere below the strip of leather. Dean whined, but let him do his thing, his thoughts elsewhere.

Finally, the fly is down. Dean’s butter beeper is free to rise.

However, there’s still the problem of They Both Have Pants and Underwear On, so they both begin to work on trying to get that fixed. Only kind of, though, because what’s sexier than sex? Sex with clothes, apparently, according to fanfic because half the time their pants are just at their feet? How does one not trip and die?????? Today, on An Asexual Questions These Things-

At this point, Cas has magically removed their pants and clothes just a second too late, just when it’s awkward to do so. In that moment, they were both Naked and Afraid.

Dean glanced at Cas’ eggplant, then shrugged. He quietly murmured, “Not bad.” Cas did his own once-over, nodded once, then got down to business.

With a quick tug on Dean’s shoulder, Dean was on top of Cas, kissing him roughly and pointedly ignoring the “HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND WHAT THE FRICK FRACK PATTY WACK TALKIN SMACK BABY BACK RIBS IS GOING ON” in his his brain right now. If his twig and berries were liking it, he was going to listen to those.

Cas rolled his hips under Dean, sliding their special pencils together. Cas moaned softly into Dean’s mouth, stirring up another flood of “hot diggity damn” in Dean’s brain. Cas was feeling much the same.

And you know what? They hadn’t even gotten to putting the magic wand up the wizard sleeve.

Dean suddenly remembered this, and reached over to his bedside table, reaching into a drawer to pull out that Astroglide bottle he has tucked away in there. Cas took it from Dean’s hand, opened the cap, and squeezed a small amount of that magic stuff onto his fingers.

Let’s skip this part because it makes us all uncomfortable a lot. Actually, this part makes me uncomfortable because it always reminds me of that one tumblr post where it’s like Kit Kats 4 Fingers - Take It and I can never take any smut seriously anymore god help me where is the light I-

So after Dean’s all hot and bothered because Cas hit the magic button multiple times, he puts that out-of-this-world sex helper onto his own dinglebop.

They’re very excited, needless to say.

Anyway, Dean’s ready to go, and now so is Cas. With bated breath, Dean slowly slides onto Cas’ celery stick. Like some magic unicorn, Dean can take it all in one fell swoop because hey, apparently people find that hot or something and I'm thinking right now about how I’m going to hide this from my family if they ever find out it exists and just-

SO DEAn’s own family jewels are very excited at the prospect of doing the do with Cas.

After a few seconds of silence to grieve Dean’s perceived heterosexuality passing away, they get down to business. Dean raises his bowed head to stare at Cas as he starts rolling his hips like a hula hooper, Dean makes a sound that really gets Cas’ spoonarooney happy.

Like a weak-ass motherfucker, Dean’s didgeridoo explodes, if you catch my drift ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). He clenches like a vice or some shit around Cas’ spork, and that’s when the magic happens - Cas’ spoopy af wings appear for a split second, dark shadows that don’t fit the width of the room.

Dean’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t see them, but he bets they were pretty.

Oh, yeah, and there was a condom in there somewhere. Forgot to mention that.

Now, Cas slides his willy wonka out of Dean’s smackledoober, still not regretting whatever the heck just happened.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I guess I’m not straight then, am I?”

“Seriously?”

“Well, I mean, I kind of have to have the crisis right after we have wild sex so you know, I’m just going with the tropes, you know?”

“True.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame this all on SPN Coldest Hits. I highly recommend participating at least once.


End file.
